This invention relates, generally, to a multi-compact disk player, and, more particularly, to a multi-compact disk player in which clamping, locking and tray loading can all be performed by driving a pickup motor for loading a pickup.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 5, a conventional multi-compact disk player comprises a magazine 2 for receiving a plural sheet of disk 1, a tray 3 for mounting the magazine 2, a drive motor 4 for driving the tray 3, a worm 5 mounted on an axis of the drive motor 4, a group of gears 6 toothed with the worm 5 for changing rotational speed of the drive motor 4, a rack 8 toothed with the group of gears 6 and formed with the tray 3 for moving the tray 3 horizontally, a turntable 9 for mounting and rotating any one selected out of the disks of the magazine 2, a spindle motor 9' for driving the turntable 9, a clamper 10 for clamping the disk 1 mounted on the turntable 9, a pickup 11 for transmitting and receiving optical signals of the disk 1 clamped by the clamper 10, a drive motor 12 for driving the pickup 11, a group of gears 13 for changing rotational speed of the drive motor 12, a lead screw 14 being rotated variably by the group of gears 13, a mold screw 15 for moving the pickup 11 by being engaged with the lead screw 14, and a pickup base 17 including pickup transfer means having a guide rod 16 for guiding the movement of the pickup 11. In FIG. 2, a reference numeral 18 designates a main base.
To operate the player having the above construction, at first, the magazine receiving the disks 1 is mounted on the tray 3, and then the tray 3 mounting the magazine 2 is opened in order to select and load a desired disk 1. Under the opened condition of the tray 3, after a desired disk 1 is selected and mounted on the turntable 9, the clamper 10 is driven to clamp the disk 1, and then the clamping (not shown) is completed. That is, this operation is in such a way that on condition that rotational speed of the drive motor 4 is suitably adjusted by the worm 5 and the group of gears 6, the tray 3 is moved and inserted into the player because the last gear of the group of gears 6 is engaged with the rack 8 formed with the tray 3.
As described above, if the disk 1 is mounted on the turntable 9 and the clamper 10 completes its clamping action, the turntable 9 is rotated by the spindle motor 9' and simultaneously the pickup is moved. That is, if the drive motor 12 is operated in response to a certain signal, the rotational speed of the drive motor 12 is varied by the group of gear 13 and the lead screw 14 is rotated by the speed-varied rotational force, so that the pickup 7 having the mold screw 15 engaged with the lead screw 14 is moved according to the rotational direction of the lead screw 14 and performs sound reproduction by transmitting and receiving optical signals.
Since the conventional device has the tray drive motor for loading the tray and the pickup drive motor for loading the pickup, separately, it requires control systems for driving both motors, respectively, thereby increasing the cost of production. Also, it has a disadvantage that backlash is relatively large due to the moving mechanism of the tray.